


I WILL OWN YOU

by JoselynEhrhardt



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bullying, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoselynEhrhardt/pseuds/JoselynEhrhardt
Summary: Some smut cause there just isn't enough.Merula discovers she's a sadist.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s), Merula Snyde/You, Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

*Smut, because of course it is*

Merula Snyde x Female MC

Written in Merula's perspective

I WILL OWN YOU

The rigid handcrafted wand that was made out of Reed roughly scraped across the skin of my sweaty palm as I absentmindedly twisted it over and over in my hand. It was long and slender; had no flexibility to speak of. The wand conveyed my ambition and drive to succeed. I knew I was a powerful wizard when I saw it had chose me as its master. Greatness is in my blood, pouring through my elite veins, and so I must excel at everything. People must recognize and respect my superiority, or else I will make an example of them. After all, I am a Snyde, and Snydes don't let grudges go.

I finally stand up from my chair and straighten out my uniform as I got ready to leave for Lunch. I had been studying in the Slytherin Common Room for hours on advanced lessons before my mind began to wander. I am a very focused student, but occasionally my thoughts get away from me. When they do, they always seem to stray to upsetting things, like my parents. The thought of them locked away fills me with such anger that I can't help but clench my teeth. Other times, my thoughts would gravitate towards Mayah Cabello, the girl I swore I would humiliate one day after she embarrassed me in front of my peers.

Mayah had been a thorn in my side since year one. She would always out do me and best me without even trying. I would study exhaustively or train for duels so hard that Diego began to force me to take breaks. Never mattered though, Mayah still won everytime. Diego one day told me that perhaps I'm losing because she makes me so mad that I lose focus, after all I'm a formidable opponent in every essence. He must know how deeply I wish to hurt her, to make a fool out her in front of everyone. I just need to see her sniveling before me like the insignificant Flobberworm she is.

I had dueled Mayah regularly back in years one through three, but I was a wet nosed amateur then. I'm a 5th year student now and haven't dueled her since then, for I have been training rigorously with Diego while she's been too distracted with her friends. I can feel how much stronger I am now. I have developed muscles which harden my slender body. Yet growing up has also given me more of a feminine figure, making my breast and ass give me a curvy frame. 

I didn't really noticed how I had changed until Diego started acting weird around me. One day, I asked what the fuck was his problem and he admitted to finding me attractive. He said I look more like a woman now and I punched him in the chest so hard that he fell backwards. I don't care about his opinion, especially on such frivolous topics. Once I made it to the Great Hall for Lunch, I told Ismelda what had happened and she laughed. 

"A lot of girls are obsessed with him right now because they think he's hot. Being seen with him would make them so jealous. It's perfect, Merula. Show them skanks who's in charge." Ismelda said, deviously concocting a scheme for social leverage.

"Is that all people can think about?! Dating and sex! I have no time for those things. I have to train and study so that I can be the most powerful witch at Hogwarts." I proclaimed with fire in my eyes. Ismelda groaned.

"You're lucky guys even notice you. Barnaby may be nice to me, but he would never go out with me." Ismelda sighed in defeat. Her eyes darted away from me to Barnaby who sat at the table across from us. He was sitting with Charlie, Penny, Tonks, Andre and Mayah. Ismelda's heart swelled at the sight of him laughing.

"Hello?! Earth to Ismelda!" I yelled, causing her eyes to snap back to me.

"Oh come on! You can't possibly tell me you don't fancy anyone." Ismelda scoffed.

"Why would I? There is no one here that is good enough for me." I retorted before sipping my drink. This caused Ismelda to snicker in my face with such blatant rudeness, like she didn't believe me. I slammed my fist on the table.

"What in Merlin's name is so fucking funny?!" I growled in anger. Ismelda stopped laughing immediately and stiffened.

"I thought it was obvious. You have a crush on Mayah. You have had one for years." Ismelda explained.

I couldn't believe my ears and stammered in thought. Was she insane? How on Earth could I ever like Mayah? She was my enemy.

"You are delusional! I hate Mayah!!" I whisper scream at her so no one over hears us.

"Merula, I have had to listen to you talk about her obsessively for years. You practically stalk her every day. I never said anything because frankly, I'm scared shitless of you. However, we're 15 now and I'm tired of not speaking my mind." Ismelda finally just let it flow out like she had been holding her frustration back for years. I jumped up and stormed off, not wanting to endure another second of this.

I had to admit, Ismelda had apparently grown balls over the Summer, because she was not this bold last year. I quickly made my way to the courtyard, for I could feel a lump in my throat and stinging in my eyes. After breathing deeply for a few minutes, I regained my composure, but my solitude was suddenly interrupted. I turned to see no other than the bitch, Maya Cabello. Merlin can be cruel.

I balled up my fists in rage and grinded my teeth at the sight of her. That smug little bitch! Did she think I liked her too, like Ismelda?! I had to make it clear, I most certainly absolutely without any doubt do not like her. I yanked out my wand and aimed it towards her with one swift motion.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted and like lightning thick black ropes shot into the air and tightly wrapped around Mayah's body in a merciless grip, bounding her in place so she could not move. I laughed at the sight of it. Mayah pathetically and helplessly lying on the ground. Her hair swept all over her face in a mess. Her eyes full of so much fear. 

Suddenly I caught my breath. I felt strange. Watching Mayah struggle against my ropes, begging for me to release her, was causing my stomach to tighten and twist. I felt heat out of nowhere begin to bare down on me and I started to sweat. A sadistic smile creeped across my lips. I was enjoying this. It was making my blood pump so fast that I could hear my own pulse. I could feel my pulse too. In my chest, then my stomach and then lower. Much lower. My pussy was thumping in time with my pulse. It tingled in a very exciting way, like it had been awoken for the first time and roared with need.

Ismelda was right. My feelings for Mayah were a little more complicated than I thought.

"Merula! Let me go! Why are you doing this?" Mayah wiggled and wrestled against the constraints. I was frozen in place, unable to talk or move. I only could watch as Mayah struggled in confusion.

"Merula! You're acting crazy! Stop this please!" Mayah screamed, finally breaking me out my trance.

"You stupid Hufflepuff! Just wait! Everyone will soon see you as an embarrassment!" I exclaimed before releasing my spell on her. I quickly walked away while she was still gasping for air and unable to follow me. I know I shouldn't have, but I glanced back one last time to see her lying on the ground and found myself panting in delight.

I ran to my dorm in a frantic haste and thankfully found it empty. My roommates had classes at this time and I would always use it to study before heading off to my next class, but this time was different. I flung myself onto my bed and rushed to get my clothes off. With the covers thrown over my naked body, no one could see anything if they barged in. I had been feeling my pulse thumping in my pussy since I was with Mayah, and it wouldn't stop. This had never happened to me before so I was unsure of what could of caused this. I reached down and touched it only to find that it was soaking wet. I pulled my hand up and examined the slick liquid on my fingers. How curious.

I felt this unexplainable urge to grind my buzzing core against something, so I placed my pillow between my legs and began to hump it. It felt so weird and yet pleasurable with a nice center of pressure. I whimpered a little moan before slamming my hands over my mouth. What if someone heard me? What would I even tell them I'm doing; I don't even know what this is. I had heard other people talk about touching themselves before of course, but I had never thought about doing it myself. Never had time. I was always busy and focused on improving myself and becoming more powerful. 

Yet here I was humping a pillow like my life depended on it, thrusting my swollen pussy against the soft cushion. I could feel the pressure causing some kind of stimulation inside my pussy, like the nerves and muscles were being teased. I closed my eyes and thought about Mayah being tied up, pleading for me to let her go.

"Merula, please! Don't hurt me! Please, you're too much for me to handle." She wailed in my fantasy. I imagined grabbing her by her hair and shoving her face between my legs. The pillow morphed into Maya's mouth in my thoughts and I was grinding myself against her eager tongue as it lapped at my soaking core hungrily. I held on tight as I began to sweat with each thrust. My breathing was becoming erratic and fast as I rushed air in and out of me. I feel my nerves tighten like they were the very ropes that bound Mayah. I could feel her tongue search inside me like a starved animal search for one more drop.

She would get that drop and plenty more as I was finally gripped with the sensation of waves washing over me, causing my inner core to pour out hot fluids all over her face. I couldn't help but make a noise and squeaked out a violent moan of satisfaction before collapsing onto my bed.  
I opened my eyes to find I was still alone in my room and smiled. I laid still and quietly, sweat and fluids covering me my spent body.

Now I know why everyone is always talking about this shit. It feels incredible! I wonder if Mayah touches herself too, if she thinks about me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this got away from me.

It was almost ridiculous the lengths Mayah was now stooping to so she could avoid me. When I saw her in the hallway between classes, she would quickly scurry to the safety of her friends at the very sight of me. The fucking nerve of this bitch. I would sit at my usual desk in Potions class and notice Mayah actively ignoring me, but to no avail. I could see her tremble under the weight of my burning gaze like a skittish baby Abraxon, and it made me tingle all over. Her fear was delectable.

The only problem was Barnaby would come and sit at our table, and his happy and cheery demeanor would dissolve any of the tension I created to the point it was almost like I wasn't there. Mayah would laugh and smile at his jokes and the more they bonded, the more I felt like I was disappearing. The way he looked at her, the way her voice lifted and sounded more flirty when he was around; it was just too much. I finally decided to investigate into the matter and see just what was going on.

One evening in the Slytherin common room, I approached Barnaby as he was playing with a Bowtruckle on the couch. As soon as I neared him, the Bowtruckle ducked behind his arm in fear, completely afraid of me. I scoffed and sat down anyway.

"Hey Barnaby…..what's….up?" I tried very hard to sound casual and forced a friendly smile on my face, though it probably look more like I was seizing.

"What's up, Merula! How are you?! Oh! You should see this trick I taught Newt! He's just starting to get the hang of it and is shy." Barnaby excitedly blurted out like a happy volcano as soon as my butt touched the couch.

"Oh no, I'm good. Seriously! I'm good! Though you know who I think would really like to see that trick….Mayah." I said, baiting the idiot coyly.

"You think so! That's so good to hear! I was wondering if it would be cool to show her for our Anniversary." Barnaby chuckled.

"Wait….Anniversary? What?!" I snapped and then quickly regained my composure to appear unphased.

"Oh that's right! It was supposed to be a secret. Gosh, I was doing so well too. I managed not to tell anyone for a year." Barnaby admitted with a chuckle. He was as harmless as he was helpless. I smiled at him and pat him on the shoulder. 

"Lucky guy!" I said with fake happiness to mask my deeply seething jealousy. One thing was for sure, Ismelda needed to know.

I rose from the couch abruptly and made a nervous laugh.

"Well Barnaby….I really must get going. You keep working on that trick with….uh...Newt was it?" I said before strolling away to go find my bestie. Perhaps she was still mad about our little fight, but she would forget all about that as soon as I told her this bit of news.

I found her reading by a window and as soon as she saw me, her face deflated with frustration.

"I know you're mad bitch, but I got news. News that will make you and my goals align." I said with a mischievous gleam in my eyes. Ismelda recognized the look on my face and couldn't help but crack a grin.

"What is it this time?" Ismelda inquired, ready for whatever trouble I was brewing.

"I'm so lucky you're as demented as I am, but what I'm about to say isn't going to be great." I warned.

"Oh, what is it already?! What? Barnaby's dating someone?" She joked ironically

"Yes." I said grimly.

"What?! No! No that can't be. Barbany can't. Ughhh!! Who's the whore and where can I find her!" Ismelda fumed, ready to knock a girl out.

"Uh...sooo crazy thing, this is the part where our goals align. It's Mayah." I confessed, just as furious as she was.

"Oh my Merlin, you have to be kidding me! Seriously? Oh, that's too rich! That would mean we both would like them to break up." Ismelda realized.

"Exactly! I've been thinking about how to do that while I was looking around for you earlier. I think if we make a potion that will allow me to look like Barnaby, I'll go break up with her. You can do the same and take a potion to look like her and break up with him." I proposed, conniving tendencies second nature to me.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Let's do it!" Ismelda agreed and just like that, our scheme was in play.

Three nights later, we were ready. We had our potions boiling in a cauldron as we sat on the bathroom floor waiting for it to finish. Getting a piece of hair from Barnaby was easy enough, I just walked up and snatched a strand. When he winced in pain and asked why I did that, I simply said there was a bug in his hair. He even thanked me. Mayah, however, was a little trickier. We manage to steal her hat that was left on a bench while she was distracted with Quidditch practice. There was a few strands of loose hair in it, finally completing all the ingredients we needed.

The smell that wafted from the cauldron was horrendous and made our noses crinkle. The thought of swallowing this putrid liquid turned my stomach, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I turned to Ismelda and nodded. We were ready.

I lifted a glass now filled with the smoke concoction as Ismelda did the same and began to drink it down. It burned and made my tongue feel numb, causing me to cough and choke instantly. Ismelda didn't seem to enjoy it either, but it was done. After a few seconds, our bodies began to change. I could feel my arms and legs stretch out longer, increasing my height until I was taller than before. My breasts smoothed out and hardened into muscle. Hair grew on my chin til there was patchy chin stubble, but not a beard. My vagina felt like it was stretching and pulling until I looked inside my pants to see it was now a penis.

"I can't believe this worked!" I turned excitedly towards Ismelda and then sudden my mouth dropped. She looked stunning as Mayah and was still wearing her Slytherin robes, something that was oddly cute on Mayah appearance since she was actually a Hufflepuff.

"Well, first things first, you need to change. I just lucked out that Barnaby is also Slytherin." I said with a laugh. Ismelda's hand slowly reached up and touched my cheek. Her body pressed into mine and I could feel how hard her heart was beating. I looked up in shock and saw a sad haunting expression in her face.

"Ismelda, remember it's me, not Barnaby." I reminded and she backed up. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts to have him this close and it not be real." She deeply sighed. It hurt my heart to see my friend like this. I didn't know what to do to make better, so I just reached out and held her, rocking her gently in my arms. She burrowed in my embrace and just quietly swayed back and forth with me. The funny part was she looked like Mayah, so this was making me feel a little weird too. I didn't want this to get creepy, if it hadn't already, so I just held her and didn't move hardly. She didn't move much either, just stood there embracing me.

The feeling of Mayah's breasts pressed firmly against my chest and her breath tickling my neck was starting to get to me though. I could feel a sensation I have never once experienced in my life before, blood rushing down my body and into my new penis until it was stiffly erect. The boner lifted up from it's flaccid position and pressed into Ismelda's stomach. She jumped back immediately.

"Wow….Merula...you've gotten hard!" She stammered.

"Not for you! It's just….you look like her right now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….this was a bad idea." I said completely embarrassed, shame painted on my face.

"Look we've already come this far. We just gonna have to accept that shit may get a little weird." She tried to calm me down as I faced a frontier most woman never have to endure, a badly timed erection.

"So you still want to go forward with the plan?" I asked and she nodded. 

"If anything I'm more sure now." She said and opened the door so that I could leave.

A few minutes later I found Mayah sitting in the courtyard looking at the full moon. It was almost as if she had been waiting on me. She turned with a smile so full happiness that my heart began to flutter. I eased myself down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long….Mayah." I said slowly as she squeezed my hand. 

"I'd wait forever for you, my Bowtrucle." She cooed in my ear before kissing me. I couldn't believe it! Mayah's mouth was pressed against mine! Her lips were so soft and warm, and her breath tasted of peppermint. My mind began to spin and I felt drunk. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her deeper into my arms. I kissed her so hard that we both fell backwards breathless.

"Babe?! What's got into you?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"I just missed you. I don't know." I answered sheepishly. I knew I was supposed to break up with her, but after a kiss like that, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well, I think you're ready for your surprise then. Come, follow me." She said with lustful look in her eyes, grabbing my hand and leading me out the courtyard and towards the woods. Oh my Merlin, what does she have planned?

She led me into a meadow with soft grass and beautiful violets that fluttered in the soft breeze leaving a perfume like fragrance in the air. Fairies hovered around to provide a sweet dim glow on us. This was romantic, too romantic. I could imagine what was about to happen. She began to kiss me like before, her tongue tickled mine and swimmed in my mouth. Again, I was delirious. I never realized how much I had wanted to kiss Mayah ever since year one. Even as a small kid I was obsessed with her, but now I could feel more mature desires set in my older mind. 

Just like that, the tingling of blood flowing downward ignited in me. My pulse was in my ears as the penis I now possessed stretched and grew in eagerness to invade the girl in front of me. Mayah looked at and smiled. She placed her hand around my swollen dick and softly stroked it.

"Barnaby, you've never looked at me this way before. Do you really want me this bad?" She purred in my ear. I didn't have to lie and told the absolute truth. My truth.

"I have always wanted you." I confessed and knew the moment I said just how terribly intense my longing for her had been for years. She undressed herself and laid back in the grass with her legs spread out before me, the sight freezing me in place.

"Mayah.....I want you. I want you to be mine….only mine." I softly spoke without any thought to what I was saying. I kneeled before her and kissed her with a burning passion, meanwhile my dick growing insanely hard like it wanted to fuck my pants right off of me. I didn't want to rush this though, I wanted to savor every inch of her and second I had with her. 

I scooped her breasts in my hands as I continued to kiss her. My hands kneaded the flesh in a sensual and stimulating way that I had learned would be pleasurable from my groping my own boobs in the past. She certainly responded to my touch and moaned gently in my neck; her breath tickling my sensitive skin.

"Wow, Babe, it's like you've done this before." She gasped in between heavy lust laced breathes. I decided to surprise her more by leaning down and start sucking one of them. Her back arched and she panted rapturously. I watched each expression flood across her face as she allowed herself to drown in the sensations I was delivering her. Her body was now my toy and I played out each impulse that ran through me. I nibbled down her sides and then bit down hard on her thigh.

"Ow!" She screamed, but before she could protest, I plunged my face in between her swollen pussy lips and began to devour her. I lick and suck her clit hungrily, slipped my tongue in and out of her hole greedily. Mayah began to buckle and wiggle like a fish. She wasn't expecting this.

"Barnaby….what are you doing? How do you know all this?!" She demanded before being cut off by her own moans, which were now out of her control. I continued to watch her as feasted upon her tender flesh. Her juices began to spill out around my face. I began to grunt like an animal now completely out of its cage. With my fingernails I scratched and clawed at her, digging into her skin.

"Barnaby! Stop! That hurts!" She screamed and tried to pull away from me. I rose above her and held her down with my upper body strength so she couldn't move. The look in my face was harsh and boiling under my surface was insatiable aggression, but when I spoke my words were soft and gentle. I coaxed her like a fox leading a bird out of its nest.

"Mayah, baby, there's no need to be scared. I just got carried away." I said in a mere whisper into her ear. She could hear the ferocity pounding in my heart anyway. There was no controlling me now.

"I didn't expect this from you. Just please try to be gentle." She instructed before laying back down before me. It touched me that she trusted this idiot so much, but also angered me to know he would never understand how lucky he was. My cock was pulsing from being neglected for so long and my anger only fuel it more, made it demand to be satisfied.

I leaned over her and pressed it against her inner core's entrance. I kissed her again, but softly. Tenderly.

"I love you." I said before easing my swollen shaft inside her slowly. I started with a lazy pace, but the animal within me roared out for more. This won't be enough to quench its hunger. More. I need more! I started to thrust harder. Mayah began to moan like before, like she wasn't entirely aware of how much she was enjoying it. Her hands held tightly on to my arms as I pumped into her steadily. 

"Mmmmm Merlin ohhhh I like this." She panted. I couldn't help but snicker. She was getting off on me and couldn't even help it.

"Tell me you want it." I instructed as my cock slipped in and out of her folds covered in her wetness. The head of my shaft was stimulating her walls and just slightly poking her G spot. She wasn't answering me, too lost in the waves of pleasure I was giving her. This would not do. I placed my hands around her arms delicately as she rocked against my dick in ecstasy, then clamped down and held her in place.

With all of my strength I tore into her with no mercy, shoving deeper and deeper into her than ever before. Her eyes flung open and she tried to move, but I overpowered her and she could not escape. Her hymen finally ripped and blood and to trickle down my dick.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Yes! Yes! Fucking yes!" I roared out into the air. The feeling of liberation finally enveloping me as I allowed my most base desires to take control.

"More! More! Give me more! I want to own you!" I grunted as my dick was drilling it's way into her cervix. She tried to fight me off, but her body began to betray her. The nerves and muscles in her body began to tighten and squeeze around my cock like a tight hug. They didn't want me to stop. She was crying and gasping for air, but her body refused to hender me and kept her motionless. I pounded faster and faster until our skin smacked with loud flapping sounds. Sweat dripped down my body and covered her's.

"Ah ah ah ah ahhhh ahhhhhhh! Fuck! I'm going to-" and before I managed to finish my sentence, thick hot blasts of jizz erupted out of my penis and flooded her hole. She stiffened as she began to cum even against her wishes.

"Ohhhh! Oh! Oh, Merlin! Awwwwww yesssss….." She groaned out completely exhausted with a dirty release that hurt more than it relaxed her. Her body went limp and she was left with her chest heaving for air. I slid my self out her and let the cum ooze out of her sore and stretched out hole. Blood was all over my dick from where I took her virginity and the sight thrilled me. I laid beside and held her in a gentle embrace; pet her hair soothingly.

"Barnaby….I don't know what to say. That was frightening….but it also felt good. Is that what sex is supposed to be like?" She muttered once she caught her breath. 

"It can be, yes. I just can't control myself when I'm with you. You make me crazy." I explained as I stroked her body tenderly.

"I meant it, Mayah. I want you to be mine. I have something to show you, but not now. Let's just relax now." I cooed in her ear just before she passed out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave in the comments what you would like me to do next in this story


End file.
